Traditional manual load shot guns (as well as rifles) typically are provided in one of two types. The first type is an auto-loading weapon where the firing chamber is built into the side of the firearm and the firearm does not “break-open” while the second type is the break open weapon, where the barrel and firing chamber can be “broken” or opened, such that the weapon cannot be fired in that position.
Users of these weapons at public/private locations, such as gun clubs, shooting preserves, and other shooting locations, must walk around with their weapons either unloaded or broken open. Many shotgun versions, such as the autoloaders type including pump action shotguns, riot shotguns, lever action shotguns or other semi-automatic shotguns do not break open and therefore it is difficult or almost impossible to tell from a distance if the weapon is loaded and capable of firing or unloaded. As a result, these weapons are often not permitted at shooting locations because safety cannot be assured. These newer types of shotguns that do not break open are becoming increasingly popular among young, female and smaller stature shooters because of less recoil.
Users of a break-open style weapon typically walk around with their weapon in the “broken-open” position so that everyone can tell the weapon is either not loaded and/or not capable of firing. Keeping the weapon in an open state serves as the equivalent of engaging a safety mechanism on a weapon, but also gives the added assurance to people in view who can see the broken open position of the weapon, but who cannot visually see the safety engaged from a distance.
These break-action style double loading shotguns exist in two general subtypes. First, the traditional side-by-side shotgun, which features two barrels mounted one beside the other and second, the over and under shotgun, which features two barrels, with one mounted on top of the other. Both types have been used for both hunting and sporting purposes.
A loaded and ready to fire weapon is dangerous and accordingly, most shooting locations have specific rules that require that the weapon is unloaded and action opened when moving around the facility. For example, the facility may require that when not in the firing stand, that the action of the weapon must be open and empty. This can be easily and quickly accomplished and verified with traditional “break-open” shotgun models, whereby a user can unload and break open the weapon.
Accordingly, there is a need to find a way of using the new autoloader type of shotguns (rifles or other similar weapons) at shooting locations while also ensuring that everyone is aware that the gun cannot be fired. The solution should be cost effective, simple to use and serve as an obvious indicator that the weapon is not capable of being fired. Additionally, the solution should also be readily usable in more traditional shotguns that break open.